Electronic control systems often include multiple devices, each device having its own embedded software for controlling the device. Ideally, the devices can communicate freely with each other. Further, it is desirable for the system characteristics of the devices to be monitored and modified externally via a user interface. However, differences in the embedded software among the devices makes communication between the devices themselves and between the devices and the user interface difficult. Differences in communication protocols, rules, and definitions among devices require high computer processing overhead to sustain free communication among the devices.
There is a desire to allow multiple devices in an electronic control system to communicate with each other without requiring high processing overhead.
There is also a desire to allow external monitoring and manipulation of different devices in an electronic control system via a common user interface.